Letters
by RemmyBlack
Summary: The Order recieves very weird letters from Harry. Hopefully funny its rated T for some later chapters. Yes there is a plot line of some sort first chapter is short sorry about that but please READ! PWETTY PWEASE? I'm MrsRemusLupin1
1. Send Many Dementers

**Harry Potter Fanfic **

**I am so sorry this is short but the next one will be up soon cause its already written and so is Chapter 3 so please dont kill me. I also dont own the HP series whish I did oh and this might cause some spoilers for books 6 and 7 later on. Sorry again and for those who are reading my 'Another Boywholived Story' I am stuck with ideas please help me. Prettu Please.**

**Letters at Grimmuald Place**

_**Chapter One- Sirius send many Dementers, you know you can**_

**Everyone in the Order, Luna, Hermione, and all the Weasleys were eating their breakfast when Hedwig flew in and landed in front of Sirius. Sirius took the letter off and opened it. "Read it, read it, read it," Fred and George chanted.**

_**"'Dear Order, As you can see, I'm alive, but not well. Extremely bored, need some work out. Sirius, send many Dementers, you know you can!!!! **_

_**Love Harry,'"**_ **Every one stared at Sirius, "You said you wanted me to read it." Sirius said, **

**"Yes, Black, we didn't want you to make it up!!!" Snape told him "Here," Sirius said handing over the paper to Molly, "That's what it says." All the Order were surprised that Harry actually wrote that. **

**A/N AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS I am going to post the second chapter shortly hopefully its longer =D R&R please!!!**


	2. SEND BUCKBEAK

_Letter 2- Send Buckbeak!!!_

Everyone at Grimmauld Place was eating breakfast when there was a tap on a window. Everyone glared at Sirius because he was told to leave the window open in case another of Harry's letter came. Bill let Hedwig in and she flew straight over to Sirius.

"Read i-"

"I am going to read it," Sirius cut off the twins, "'_Dear Order,_ _I am alive but barely._ _Sirius I need major work out if you can't send Dementers at least send Buckbeak!!! Please, I am literally DYING from BOREDORM!! _

_\Love, Harry.'"_ Every one stared at Sirius, "What he DID write that, maybe we should send him Buckbeak?"

Snape snorted, "Like that will do any good for the brat," Of course this made Sirius and Snape argue while the rest of the people except Dumbledore shook their heads. Dumbledore just smiled the twinkle in his eyes brighter then ever like he knows something no one else does, he probably does is there anything the old man DOESN'T know??

A/N SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS AGAIN CHAPTER 3- THE HAMSTER is going to be up shortly. =D R&R plz


	3. THE HAMSTER

A/N I dont normal call Guinea pigs (hamsters) hamsters. But for this chapter I had to so yeah. =D Now I think theres a tiny hint of a spoilere in there somewhere, I am not sure. So yeah. Now dear Regulus is going to do the disclaimer.

**Regulus: Why me? **

Me: Because you are my favourite character Reggie =D

**Regulus: *to me* Don't call me 'Reggie' *to readers* MrsRemusLupin1 does not own me or the other HP characters OR the books, we besides MrsRemusLupin1, belong to a pretty lady over in England. *to me* if I am your favourite charcter how came I am not in your pinname??**

Me: *To Reggie who just groaned* I made this account before I read the 7th book so there. *To readers* What are you still doing reading this read the chapter and ENJOY!!!! =D

_Chapter 3- The Hamster_

When the people in Grimmuald Place woke up the first thing their saw was HAMSTERS!!!! Lots and lots of hamsters, naturally people either blamed the twins or the last two Marauders, well Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur and Snape did with Remus and Sirius. As they were sitting in the only room without hamsters which was the kitchen much to Sirius' delight Hedwig flew in. This time however she went to Snape. To say every one was surprised that would be the understatement of the year!!! Snape untied the letter and began reading out loud, "'_Dear Order and…'_ I am not reading that." Snape bluntly said and Sirius tried to grab the letter off him but was too slow. However Snape was to slow when Remus grabbed the letter off of him. As Remus read it silently he laughed. Then handed it to Sirius to read to the rest of the people since he was incapable of doing just that. Sirius cleared his throat

"'_Dear Order and Snapey-poo _(Here everyone laughed except Snapey-poo himself) _Yes I dare call you that because guess what!! IT IS SUMMER I DON'T NEED TO CALL YOU PROFESSOR MWHAHAAH. Does every one agree that being stuck in a tiny room with the Dursleys has touched my head? I mean really, an evil laugh who the hell does that? Me apparently, ok now that we have all agreed that I am crazy thanks to the ghost in the Attic at Grimmuald and yes there is a ghost there, we can get down to the important business. I WANT A PET HAMSTER!!!! I WANT ONE!!! Do you guys or girls have any spares???_

_Love_ _Harry the Hamster_

_P.S GIVE ME A HAMSTER'_ Wow maybe we DO need to get him over here or give the hamsters to Harry."

"THERES A GHOST IN THE ATTIC??!!!" Ginny screamed, she had a phobia of ghost, is that called ghostophobia? Anyway since Ginny was scared of ghosts in Attics thanks to the Weasley twins, dont ask what the Weasley twins did, leave it to your imagination.

"Possibly," Sirius answered Ginny, "But since Harry is being crazy, there might not be any ghosts." Ginny calmed down a little well as little as she could knowing that her crush is slowly going insane.

"Alright everyone," Molly said, "Lets get rid of these hamsters." Everyone groaned, they did not want to help get rid of the hamsters; there was sooooooo many of them. When everyone was filing out of the kitchen they heard a loud moan and a _bang, moan, bang, moan, BANG!!!_ Everyone looked at Sirius as to say, 'Your house, not mine,' Sirius sighed getting the message and started walking up the stairs when the ghost started giggling that is right GIGGLING. Sirius gave a yell when he saw the ghost, everyone naturally ran up to the attic well everyone except Ginny. What they saw was indeed a ghost; the ghost had floor length hair, a dark spot on his arms and dark spots across his face. One could tell that the dark spots were blood. If it wasnt the lack of blood on the robes, which were ripped, people would think it was the Bloody Baron.

The ghost gave a tight lipped smile, "Surprise to see me hear Sirius?"

"Who the hell are _you_?" Sirius spat out

The ghost gave out a meow like laugh, "Why don't you recognize me, _brother_?"

"Regulus," Sirius eyes widened, "So its true the Death Eaters killed you."

"No, I was drowned by inferior, not Death Eaters."

"Why are you here?"

"That I can not answer,"

Sirius glared at his little brother before being ushered down the stairs by Molly. As he went further from the Attic he could here Regulus' laugh not happy but not cold either, in between.

A/N Well theres chapter 3 done, thanks so much for the people who reviewed, added me to their favourite author/story and author/story alert. =D you guys make me in the best mood but please for those who have added me or my story as a favourite, why not review??? Pretty please??


End file.
